


Diamond in the Rough

by Khohshekh



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khohshekh/pseuds/Khohshekh
Summary: Jorel's ex is a piece of shit, but he just can't stop thinking about him. But how could he possibly think about leaving his diamond in the rough for someone else?





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It's not an 'Inside Man' update, and you're angry. But, I wanted to write this, and also, I was like halfway through the next update but deleted a bunch because it wasn't making sense/I thought of better shit to add. So deal with it I and enjoy this instead. I promise for another Inside Man update SOON. :3 Enjoy!

My ex was possibly one of the worst people on this planet.

I say that to establish a point-- that bastard is a lot like a tampon: for one use only, gives you discomfort, leaves you bloodied and crying on the floor wanting chocolate. Even as a guy I understood that. I think the worst thing about it was he was my ex-best-friend and bandmate. I’m just glad he was out of the band. 

Still… I missed Aron. The worst part about all of this was whenever he was around it was a pain, but it was still nice. Don’t get any ideas, Jorel. I don’t care how many times he tells you he misses you. Besides… I had my eyes and hands on somebody else.

Dylan knew how to take care of me. Mentally and physically. The sex between us was not only enchanting and fascinating, but never ending it seemed. I was a sex robot sent back from the fucking future, and he was like some sort of god sent to bring me to heaven. I can safely say I loved Dylan, but it was complicated. Facebook status aside, sometimes it was hard to even tell we were a couple, and more of just fuck buddies. I had tried several times to make shit between us work, simply because the last time I dated a friend and band member, he not only broke my heart, but broke someone else’s nose.

Meanwhile, Aron would not stop texting me. That’s one of the things that would piss Dylan off the most. He had this crazy idea that Aron would attempt to steal me back, though I would never let that happen. I’m onto a better life with the sexican, we’ve already moved in with each other. 

There was another problem. Well, two, technically. Jordon and George were convinced that it would end, despite the fact that those two have been fucking since before this band even started! I hated to admit it, but some of the points they made were true. George mentioned that we were best friends, yet not compatible for relationship for reasons like our personalities colliding, and being blinded by lust. The only reason we got together is because we so stupidly thought hooking up would be a good idea. Maybe it was lust…

The second problem was interfering with the band’s ability to cooperate properly. George’s fatherly disappointment, Jordon’s jokes, Dylan’s dick moments, Aron’s constant attempt to contact me… Danny’s hungry and horny eyes. 

I thought nothing of it at first; but ever since Dylan and I started officially dating, Danny’s been not only handsy but acting like a straight up pervert. “Shit, I should’ve captured you while I had the chance to… Wasting your dick on Dylan.” What the fuck does that even mean?!

After Danny had cut and dyed his hair, he was better looking than ever. Attracted to the eye, he captured the fan’s hearts with his new look, boosting his ego farther. Dylan’s hair was growing inch by inch, though his ego knew no bounds. Aron… fuck. He would always be one of the hottest guys ever. It wasn’t just pure appearance, it was also the way he did things. The way he walked, talked, presented himself, even the way he would pull a chair out to sit. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about him. It had been nearly a year, and here I was, the hungover feeling over an ex long forgotten by the peers around me. The world may have forgotten, but I hadn’t. No, never. I had gone to see him at his house a few months ago,telling my mate I was going to see an old friend of mine. Not a lie, technically. Aron’s sex drive remained vibrant; he had me undressed not 10 minutes after stepping into his house, It was that encounter that made me think about him non-stop, as guilty as I was for sleeping with someone while in a relationship… but, it was just sex. 

On this day, I sat at home, playing around on my keyboard, trying to fit lyrics with a beat. When Dylan came home from playing basketball with some friends, we both became a little rowdy. It had been a few days since we had made stinky, and Dylan would never decline sex. He made his way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable, and I was on him instantly. Smacking his hands away from any attempts to redress himself, I pushed him on the bed, leaping on top. 

He was already shirtless, making my life much easier. I could already feel his cold hands scrunch up my tee shirt while I sucked a hickey behind his ear. The difference in temperature was dramatic, and it made me shiver. Still, I huffed as he pulled me closer. Despite me being the one to initiate, his skilled hands had me undressed quickly, and pushed me down towards his groin. Oh hell no.

I give an ugly smirk, shaking my head at him. “You’re gonna turn over and take me like a champion.” I demand, enjoying the sassy look I received back. I couldn’t net him know about my secret… Anything to win him over and hide the pain away. Texting Aron made shit worse, but I couldn’t stop myself. 

Dylan participated in nearly anything that would set off his rocket. What can I say? We were both creatures of love. He may have been taller, skinnier, but in no way weak. My hands against his hips was a precise fit, like a puzzle piece. He eagerly took it, much to my surprise, doggy style, though I anticipated him retiring to lying comfortably on his stomach for the remainder of the ride. 

Everything leading up to this moment, was for that sweet mewl he let out once I was inside. I wasn’t a gentle man in the bedroom, never had been, but Dylan knocked my down to a level of courtesy. I rolled myself slowly, inviting it for only a moment to give Dylan an adjustable period before I went for it. As suspected, his shoulders gave up supporting him, flopping on the bed, leaving the rest of himself for me to conquer. 

My hands, one steady on his side for posture, the other slid down his muscular back, admiring every detail on the way down, reflexively clasping the back of his neck, pinning him down. He allowed it, to my surprise. Something clicked inside my mind, and I started thinking about Aron’s tats on Dylan’s body… turning it into Aron’s body inside my hands. No… don't fucking do this!

Aron’s moans… so sweet. Mixtures of ‘ahs’ and ‘oohs’ with the occasional whimper. He wasn’t quiet at all. His raven hair felt silky between my fingers, and I clenched just a little harder on his ass. “A-Ar--” I stopped myself.

“Fuck, Jorel…” Dylan’s voice should’ve been enough to snap me back to reality. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to pull myself together. This was Dylan, your beloved boyfriend, not your ex. He’s a piece of shit, remember? He broke Jordon’s nose! Threatened Danny’s family, popped holes in George’s tires… and gave you endless love.

“Jorel?” Shit, he was slowing down and didn’t even realize Dylan was speaking to him. “J-Jay… please.”  
“Please… please what?”  
“I s-said… touch me, please! F-fuck, daydream much?” He sounded annoyed, even with his breathless laugh. I quickly sped up, pressing our sweaty bodies together. My hand that resided by his neck was the same one I reached around to play with him. 

I had to get this over with quickly. The only thing on my mind apart from reaching a premature climax, was Aron’s gorgeous face. Okay, there’s no other way around this. I had to think of him to finish. With Dylan’s face practically hidden from my eyes, I couldn’t pay attention to this session enough. I close my eyes once more and think of the time we had fucked in his car. He was on his knees, just like this. The sunset made his skin glow, his hair shine, and joined breaths fogged the vehicle.

Finally, I finished. I pulled out before even Dylan could. Without a word, he pushed me away, instead grabbing himself. “Fucking Jorel…” He jerked himself to an undecided rhythm until he came in his hands. “The fuck is with you today?”

“Just distracted…” I felt like it was the truth.   
“Oh yeah? Your ex?” He smirked. I froze. “Vanessa’s hot, sure, but…” Whew, dodged that. I didn’t say anything, though. Instead, I merely stole a savory kiss to steer him away from the topic. “Don’t worry about it, please.”

“You’re unhappy.” Dylan sighed, inching away from me. I don’t know he sees through me so easily sometimes. It wasn’t that I was unhappy, but I was just at a loss of what to even do. I did love Dylan, but it was like I was growing bored with this relationship. Even after over a year, I tired of maintaining our bond. He laid back with a pout.

“Come on, Dill. Of course I’m happy, I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

“I’m not coming on! We don't do anything but have dinner and fuck.”

“That’s what we have in common, then, right? That’s what got us together. So many interests….” Half sarcasm, but it was true. We loved sex, as funny as it sounds. I figured I should lie, but it was pointless. I was thinking about another man during sex! “Just a little distraught right now is all.”

“About? Oh, wait. Lemme guess. Aron’s been texting you again and you had to fuck your boyfriend to get rid of those thoughts, right?” My silence gave him a clear answer. “So… you are unhappy.” he shook his head, getting up to dress himself. “Well, since we have so damn much in common, I’ll start making dinner, DEAR.” 

 

“Dylan, please! Don’t get angry because I’m--”  
“Because why, Jorel? Because you’re still in love with another asshole? I’m a fucking prick, but not on his level. Get the fuck over him already, or you can get the fuck out of my life like him. Maybe then you’ll enjoy my company better.”

“Dill…” 

“Fuck off, dude.” Shit. What the fuck did I do?! The worst part was that he was right… I wanted to be with Aron, although it seemed impossible. Even if my current status didn’t work out, I simply couldn't go back to him. My career, my friends, my life wouldn’t allow it. Well, boyfriend wouldn't…. Nobody said anything about a fuck buddy.

Dinner was awkward. Dylan just heated up pasta with sauce, practically throwing a portion at me, ignoring my attempts to initiate conversation. When he finished his own, he quickly dismissed himself, gathering his dishes and excusing himself to shower. Fuck, I’ve really dug a hole this time. 

Aron texted me. Again, and again. Even when I started getting ready for bed. I tried not to look at them, but it proved difficult. Many of the messages consisting of ‘let’s meet up’ ‘i miss you’ and ‘let’s have sex’ concluded with his amazing naked body holding himself. Dylan had sent me nudes before, but something about Aron…

Aron, Aron, Aron. I think it was the danger that excited me. Like he was the apple from the forbidden sea.

Dylan himself seemed more pissed at me than ever; the following few days he stayed away from me and the house. He kept saying he was hanging with his friends, going to see Danny often. Fine. Fucking FINE! I’ll let him run off like a jealous bitch and play with his friends. I’ll have some fun on my own.

+=+=+=+=+=+=+

*3rd POV*

“Dylan, what’s wrong?”   
“Hmm?”  
“You’re either exhausted or have been crying. And, you came to my house why?” Danny fetched drinks for the two, joining Dylan in his living room. “Jorel not giving you the big O?” 

“Shut the fuck up… sex is sex, but… It’s just _him_. It's like he’s not even committed to this relationship 100%. The other fucking half is still left behind stuck up Aron’s ass.” Danny raised a brow, trying not to laugh. “What does that guy have that you don't? Besides the need for speech therapy? Ha!”

Dylan didn’t even crack a grin. In fact, he hadn’t even taken the slightest sip of his beverage. “Everything, in his eyes. He sings better, plays instruments, a hotter body, probably a better conversationalist… I bet he’s able to please Jorel better in bed.”

“Yeah, he’s also a fucking prick, right? You don't break bones, slash tires… And he’s nothing compared in bed towards a man like you who can satisfy a blue whale… Besides, you’re better looking, smarter, and an amazing cook.”

“Whoa, Danny…” Dylan cocked his head at his friend. “Too sweet of words even for me… Fuck, even for Jorel to say.”  
“Well, it’s true… I bet you’re an amazing kisser as well.”  
“Shut the fuck up already!”  
“Hey, I’m just trying to cheer you up, no need for hostility. Just look for other people, good looking guys like you can get anyone they damn please.”

“Yeah… there’s no way being boyfriends is going to work, it’s fucking impossible. Maybe I should start seeing women again…. Fuck, stop with these weird ass compliments?”

 

Danny chuckled, shaking his head. Setting down his drink, he stood from his seat, marching over to Dylan’s position, standing over him. “You make me like this. You tease me in ways you don't even realize, from your hair, neck, those lips of yours… to your fucking body.” Danny gently brushed his fingers against Dylan’s jaw, pressing his lips against his. 

+=+=+=+=+=+

*Back with Jorel*

Dylan didn't even come home last night… We may have been angry with each other (okay, mostly him being angry with me) but he wouldn’t just not come home unless something happened. I as far more concerned that upset.After my morning shower, I wrapped myself in my towel, making my way to the kitchen for another cup of warm coffee, and there he sat, spreading peanut butter on a slice of burnt toast. Three slices, one with both sides covered, sandwiched between the other two, burt as fuck. The way he liked it. 

“Oh, uh.. You’re back.”  
“Yeah, i’m back. You don’t sound too happy.”  
“No, I am. Just a little shocked. I thought you ran away or some shit…”  
“Ran away?”  
“Well, you know. Went off to your moms or something because you didn’t want to see me after what happened.”

Dylan’s eyes finally found mine. His face was like stone, his eyes expressionless and his lips a flat line. “Well, as mad as I was, I wouldn’t leave like _that _. I’d at least tell you I was going away. Danny and I pulled an all nighter and I was too tired to even bother driving home.”__

__“You weren’t drinking, were you?”  
“No.” He stopped to take a bite of his peanut butter cluster, his words now mumbled with food in his mouth. “Why, would that upset you?”_ _

__I fell silent for a moment. “Only if it was because of me.”  
“Oh, stop. Stop with this self-pity shit. If I was gonna get buzzed, it would be because I wanted to, not because of a petty fight.” He licked his lips and swallowed. “Anyways. I can't help but feel you didn’t sleep well either.”_ _

___“Worrying about you.”_  
“Well, don't.”  
“Hey, don't get pissy at me because I worry my spouse isn’t coming home after a fight.”  
“If you stopped thinking about other men in the bedroom then I would actually want to come home!” 

__For fuck’s sake. I was stirring up more shit with him. He knew what cards to play in this. “I… Dylan, I’m sorry, alright?”_ _

___“Yeah, so am I. What healthy relationship has someone worried they’re not fucking good enough because there’s apparently someone better that they could be fucking?”  
“I never said that! I never said you weren’t good enough!” He was putting words into my mouth now.   
“Well you fucking act like it! Aron’s your ex,he’s a fucking asshole, you can't be thinking about him when you’re dating me.”_

__“Yeah, he’s an asshole. But when was the last time you told me you loved me? Or how much you missed me?”_ _

__My words, choked out like a fire-breathing dragon, silenced my mate. His sour face vacated, replaced with a pitiful look of despair. Had I continued my rant, about how he ceased to meet the typical yet unfair  expectation of a partner, his eyes may have gone hyetal, and he might run out on me again. But I didn’t want him to go. Yet, it felt like he was still miles apart even a mere three feet away. He turned away, and I could see his throat pulse as if he was swallowing rapidly. Holding back tears._ _

__What did I do…?_ _

__“Dylan… I… _do_ love you, and--”_ _

__“Stop. Just… just stop.” He mumbles, biting down on his lower lip. In his hands, the bread crumbled under the pressure of his fingers. “So that’s it, huh? You’re unhappy with me, you think I don't love you. Jorel, not a fucking moment goes by that I don't think about you. There will never _ever_ be a goddamn day that I don't miss your smile, your touch, your dumbass laugh, fuck, even the way you sneeze! We’re not the most romantic couple on the face of the earth, but I wouldn’t want any other fucking human to share a bed with me.”_ _

__This time.. This time, his words cut through me harsher than that one phrase I had blurted out before. I reached out a hand, retreating afraid as he rose his voice higher. “And you you fucking are. Sitting here saying I don't fucking love you, in love with someone who doesn’t have the fucking balls to admit to himself that things could’ve been different until he lost you. I don't want to be him either, but you make it harder every day. But fuck me, right? Fuck me for trying to make this shit work for another moment longer.”_ _

__What am I supposed to even say? A little too late, of course. He was already walking away, brushing my shoulder and headed for the bedroom. “Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house, Jorel. Go to your whore. He’s obviously gonna make you the happiest man on earth.” He slammed the door shut._ _

__+=+=+=+=+=+_ _

__I couldn’t stay away much long after that. I had made a trip to Starbucks for an unnecessary grande caramel macchiato, sitting outside like a fucking bum for the next hour and a half. Dylan was right. I was focusing too much on Aron that I hadn’t even realized what was right in front of me. Dylan loved me, he just forgets to say it… he loves the way I sneeze. True love, right there._ _

__Only problem was, I couldn’t just get over Aron. He continued his daily texts and slipped the occasional picture of himself to win me over. I could be feasting on a Mexican burrito anytime I pleased and yet I wanted to fuck Aron until we passed from exhaustion._ _

__Never will I bring myself to cheat, though. Only three options presentable here: See Aron anyways without Dylan’s knowledge, suck it up and get the fuck over Aron, or break up with him and risk losing him AND chasing Aron away… Cheating is so damn dirty, and I have a life to think about._ _

__Fuck it. Dylan is my future. No fucking kids, but we can adopt 10 cats and have the best fucking family even the English Royal family would be jealous. I quickly headed home. What a waste of a perfectly good coffee... Whatever._ _

__The door was locked when I came home, which was only odd because I wasn’t the one that locked i when I ran out. Dylan’s car was still here, so he didn’t leave. Fuck, he probably locked it to keep me out…_ _

__When I entered, I didn’t see Dylan, Instead, I got to stare at the adorable blond man standing in my living room, Danny. What the fuck was he even doing here? And why was he shirtless…?_ _

__“Daniel?”_ _

___“Uh… Hey, what’s up?”_  
“Just… got home from Starbucks? Why are you here?”  
“Dylan invited me.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Bedroom.” 

__I stared at him. His hair was a mess, like he had just woken up. He was a little sweaty, and breathing a little harsher than normal… no shoes, no shirt, no service, you fuck._ _

__Suddenly, Dylan approached, stopping at the end of the hall when he saw me. He continued, tossing a shirt to our friend with a mumbled ‘here.’  
“Thanks, dude.” Danny quickly put the shirt on. My first concern was Dylan giving him my shirt, but after inspection, it was his. A little big on Danny… I loved wearing Dylan’s shirts. They smelled so much like him. And Mary Jane._ _

___“Didn’t expect to see you here… so soon.” Dylan avoided eye contact.  
“Didn’t expect to see Danny  here.”  
“Invited him to hang out and have fun, is that a problem?”_

__“We can hang out again soon, dude.” Danny looked uncomfortable, with good reason. The tension between me and my mate was nerve-racking. “Yeah, you really should leave, Dan. I’m sorry.”  
“Kicking him out too, eh?” I glared at Dylan. As Danny shuffled out, he smiled at him, winking before shutting the door behind him. Don't tell me…_ _

__“Yeah, you say I’m obsessed with someone else.”_ _

__Dylan’s eyes shot straight towards me, burning my mind. “What the fuck did you just say?!” I stopped, knowing I had come home to make up, not fight. Still, he was pissed about that comment. “Don't you even think it! I can hang out with people. Shit, you know Danny!”_ _

___’Why was he sweaty and shirtless, then?’_ I thought, though it was so fucking obvious. They probably fucked._ _

__Words wouldn't calm him this time. I only sighed, and attempted to lean in for a gentle kiss but he pulled away. “Jorel.”  
“Dylan, I don't wanna fight anymore… I know why you’re mad at me, and I understand. You’re right. I shouldn’t obsess so much over Aron… The past is the past. I have something better.”_ _

__“Oh yeah? I thought he loved you. He misses you so damn much, right?”_ _

___“I miss you more… Dylan, I want this to work out. I don't wanna lose you.”_  
“You don't act like it. You act like I’m so replaceable, do you know how that fucking makes me feel?!”  
“No… shitty, I expect.”  
“Smart one.”  
“Come on, act like an adult, please. Speak to me, Dylan.” 

__He sighed, rubbing his face. “I just… feel like we aren’t compatible sometimes. Eat, sleep, fuck. It’s all we do. I fell in love with you even after all that shit. I want you, no one else. I don't want you to run to anyone else either. We’re a team… a committed couple with no more trust.”_ _

___“We do have trust, Dylan. I trust you… you probably don't return, but. I’m gonna tell Aron to stop texting me, alright? It's about you, alright? No one else, I promise.”  
“Should’ve been like that from the beginning.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the times I would neglect, or disrespect you, or even make you think for a moment you weren’t good enough…”_

__He was quiet a moment. I feared he wouldn’t accept my hollow apology. I had slept with Aron months ago, now I dreamed of running back to him. “Jorel, delete his fucking number, please. I’m not gonna ask again. One more breath of him, one more text from him, and I’m afraid you’ll just have to return to being just my bandmate.”_ _

__My breath was shallow, but I nodded. I attempted another kiss, but he still brushed me away, flopping on the couch and switching the TV on._ _

__Fine. Fucking fine. If he was gonna be petty, so was I. I shut myself in our bedroom, blasting my keyboard to shake the stress away._ _

__+=+=+=+=+_ _

__Shit only got worse._ _

__Not between me and Dylan, but between me and the forbidden apple. I had deleted his number, but it was obvious when he texted me, proved further with the photos. I’d recgonize those tats and dick anywhere. I felt drawn to him like a magnet._ _

__Weeks passed and I wasn’t getting any from Dylan. Closest I got was the night we had returned from an opening night of a show, making out on the couch for half an hour until he rejected my hands. Making a move towards his neck to suck, he just breathlessly laughed, saying he was ‘too tired’ to stay up for that, and excused himself to bed. Even there when I attempted again, he would ignore me, only humming in subtle comfort._ _

__He stopped seeing Danny, as well. At least less often. I swear to fucking God, something was up. I hadn’t asked, not wanting to stir another fight. If he stopped seeing him, he was probably more focused on me instead, convinced I had done the same for myself with Aron._ _

__That is… until Dylan had gone to see him again. Danny had bought an old Tupac cover poster, and of course Dylan just had to go see it in person. Seems interesting, maybe I’ll go see it too. I’m sure Danny wouldn’t mind. Besides… It doesn’t take 3 fucking hours to see a poster._ _

__If this goes badly, I may have to retire to more obscure methods of therapy._ _

___A whole minute before someone opened the door. Yes, I counted… 67 seconds. Over a minute. Danny was shirtless yet a-fucking-gain. I growled, pushing past him. “Where’s my boyfriend?!”_  
“Don’t yell so loud!”  
“Answer my goddamn question!”  
“Shh!” Danny giggled, gesturing his head down the hall. “My room.” 

___“The fuck?!” I quickly fled down the hall, busting Danny’s door open. Dylan was passed out in his bed, curled beneath the covers. I shove him against the wall, blocking either side with my hands.“What the fuck you trying at, here?” I snarl at Danny.  
“No games, Jorel. He had a little too much to drink, didn’t want him driving back home.”  
“So how does a short visit to see a fucking poster turn to drinking and sleeping in your bed?”_

___“Oh, I get it. You think I’m sweet on him.”_  
“I swear to god if you ever--”  
“What? Fuck him? Aren’t you too worried about fucking your fuckboy, Aron?” I may have been blocking him, but it was him who was cornering me. With a shiver, I answered, “I think about him, yes. But I wouldn’t leave Dylan.”  
“Bullshit.” 

__Enough for me to smack him, backing away a little and peering into the bedroom again. Dylan was starting to awaken, rubbing his eye. I could see he was also shirtless. There was no denying it._ _

__My attention was brought back when I heard Danny chuckle. “He tells me all the time how you’re slipping from his fingers, Jorel. He’s so afraid of losing you, who can blame him for seeing other people, eh? You’d run back to Aron in a heartbeat.”_ _

__“That’s… that’s not true.”  
“Face fact, Jorel. You’re in love with Aron. When you finally realize that, don’t be so surprised when Dylan and I end up together.”_ _

___“Jorel? The fuck are you doing here?” Dylan stood in the doorway, still wobbly from sleep.  
“I could ask you the same thing… I didn’t realize ‘come see my new poster’ was code for ‘come ride my dick.’”  
“What?”_

___Danny sighed, crossing his arms. “He’s talking about you coming over here for sex, Dylan.”_  
“Jorel, I was drinking.”  
“For what purpose? So he can get you in bed easier? Fuck you!”  
“You’re not even gonna let me explain further?”  
“How can you explain anything? I already know you’re fucking this blond bimbo, so don’t even with me right now. You’re right, we aren’t fucking compatible.” 

__I pushed passed, rushing towards the door. Danny was slowly seizing Dylan away from me, and a mere thin line was preventing him from having my boyfriend. After the sex with him it was like he didn’t exist in my life._ _

__First place I wanted to resign to… Aron. Yes… I was going to Aron’s house. If Dylan wanted to fuck his whore, why couldn’t I?_ _

__Aron was on me almost immediately. I asked him to stip me down and take me like I was the dirty secret I was… We made love until 3 in the morning. Even when we awoke in the afternoon, I remained with Aron until nearly midnight, talking about how great our lives would have been together had we never been apart._ _

___“Jorel… What about your boyfriend?”_  
“I don't know… he’ll probably kick me out of his house, and be with Danny now.”  
“You live with me then, eh?” Aron smiled at me. “He wants that American Idol reject, then let him. You have something better. Sneak in and pack your things, and come live with me.”  
“What about--”  
“Stop worrying.” a kiss to shut me up, and concerns melted away. I had the opportunity to run away with my ex in the palm of my hands, leaving Dylan behind. Two cheaters separating forever. 

__One AM and I slipped inside our once shared home. The intent was to pack up one suitcase, and leave a note explaining i would return for the rest, and that I would be living with Aron for a while. I don't see that ending well, as the bedroom light was on. Fuck, I’ll have to tell him in person. If Danny’s there, it won't be a very friendly conversation… Yet, how could I be angry with either of them showing interest in each other when I’ve been considering running back to my ex? I wasn’t there for Dylan, leaving him enough room to welcome someone else into his life for comfort, and now, apparently, sex. Maybe it was for the better… Danny is obviously better looking than me, and friendlier too… But, Dylan cheated first!_ _

__Dylan, perched on the bed we once shared every night, sat in boxers only, rolled a joint. Commonplace, especially for Dylan, but the room was already filled with the fumes of the devil’s lettuce, along with bottles of different alcoholic beverages, including a half emptied bottle of vodka._ _

__Fuck…_ _

__I could only knock gently to gain attention and introduce myself. The noise startled him, turning his head. “Jorel… babe, where have you fucking been?” He tumbled over, grabbing my shoulder with a firm grip. “Dylan.. Ah, you’re fucked up.”_ _

__“I was waiting for you…” His speech was slurred and he could barely stand, leaning himself against me. “All night. I was worried I chased you off for good this time… Jorel whatever I did I’m sorry…”_ _

___It was easy to start a fight here; mention that his cheating had driven me to run back to my ex. Fuck, now i had to tell him the truth. “Dylan…”  
“Where were you? I was so… f-fucking worried.”  
“Are you crying?” He was, no doubt about that. Dylan never cried, he was no paper man. He hugged my body, squeezing my shoulders. “Jorel I don’t know what I would do if you just… left.”_

__“Dylan. I have to tell you the truth… I was at Aron’s house. After I left Danny’s I just went over and would’ve spent the night, but…” Mentioning the ‘moving out’ part didn't seem like an ideal at the moment. He jerked himself away, pain in his eyes. “To Aron’s? Why? Why would you do that…?”_ _

__“To… have sex with him.”_ _

__He was dead silent apart from his heavy intoxicated breathing. He tripped on himself, falling onto the bed. Staring at his feet, he was beginning to worry me, and I feared he would suddenly explode on me. “I’m sorry, Dylan… but after seeing you and Dan… I just ran off to see him without thinking.”_ _

__“So I’m not good enough for you?” it was no angry remark; his words desperately tripped over one another that sounded like an apologetic child. I knelt in front of him, looking into the storm on his eyes. He didn’t look back. “Dylan… It was irrational, I know.” My phone buzzed, and I instinctively pulled it out._ _

__Aron, of course. With his empty, dull words crying ‘where are you? Come back to me.’ Dylan was curled up, ignoring me, so I decided to step out a moment, and call Aron._ _

___“Hey, puppy. You ditch banana hammock yet?”_  
“No… Aron, I’m staying for the night. Dylan’s really fucked up and I don't want to leave him alone in fear of him harming himself even more.”  
“Oh please, he wouldn’t do that. Drinking is his specialty.”  
“I’m serious, he can't even stand. I’ll stop by again tomorrow.”  
“Baby, I need you here… Just call Danny. His fuck boy will take care of him.”  
“I’m not calling Danny at two in the morning, Aron. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I hung up before I could hear his response. 

__I couldn’t just abandon him like this. I just confessed I cheated, now he’s even more fucked. If he went out of his way to get this fucked up over me, there’s still a hint of remorse or regret. Well, eye for an eye. Maybe we could work it out before I had left officially. I sat in the bed with him after cleaning it off, tossing bottles on the floor. I’d pick them up in the morning._ _

__Dylan wouldn’t even pull himself up. I had to drag him to the bedside with me in the correct position, afterwards in which he curled an arm around my thighs, rising his head to rest on me as well. I sat there, unsure of what to do other than brush his hair for comfort._ _

__Once he began sobbing again, there was no denying he was in pain. “Dylan, come on.”  
“I’m so afraid… what did I do? I love you… do you love me?” _ _

___I hesitated. “Of course I love you, Dill. You’re my best friend.”  
“But not your boyfriend? I’m still that, aren’t I?”  
I sighed, turning the lamp off. “Please, go to sleep, Dylan.”_

__

__The next morning, Dylan was expectedly hungover. He brought about many mysteries, as he could hardly recall a thing from last night apart from me admitting I cheated. Of course. Now we were fighting, and it was like his sweet words were washed away._ _

__His sweet, sweet words. Had me thinking all damn night, and I hardly got sleep. Really, how can I just leave this rare gem behind? I don't even think Aron feels about me in that way. Not like Dylan does. During my visit, he acted so differently than how Dylan acted._ _

__The moment I walk into Aron’s door, he pounced on me like an awaiting tiger, stripping my clothes down, asking with arousal “Where have you been?” Dylan always gave me a kiss on the cheek, asking how my day was. For a meal, Aron had nasty ass Chinese leftovers, which I had to ask him for food, given he refused to leave the bed for a moment. Dylan always cooked for me. After we had sex we tended to snuggle until we slept, or even shower together afterwards. Aron encouraged me to leave an amazing man… Dylan encourages me to be an amazing man every single day._ _

___“So yesterday you go off to fuck Aron for hours? After some petty misunderstanding?! And why?” He chased me through the house, demanding answers. “Dylan, please. Fuck off already! I said I was sorry!”_  
“Yeah, because that will clear you of any sins for the flesh!”  
“You were the one who fucking ran off to fuck Danny! Behind my back! I wasn’t seeing Aron then!”  
“... What?!” 

__“You fucking heard me… I wasn’t giving papi enough attention, so he had to go out and fuck the clearly superior, better looking, and better singer and.. Fucking better at everything man!”_ _

___“You think… I would do that to you?”_  
“You fucking fucked him! Don’t even lie! That day you went over to his house and came back later… When he was shirtless and sweatier than a pig in the sun, or FUCKING TWO DAYS AGO! You were passed out shirtless in his bed? And he said so himself: “Don’t be surprised when me and Dylan end up together!’”  
“Jorel… Danny’s a fucking idiot, okay? And yeah, has a thing for me, but I turned him down.”  
“What do you even mean?” 

__His voice lowered, and he sighed, crossing his arms. “He kissed me… And I kissed back. I was ranting on and on about how I might’ve lost you to fucking Aron, and he kissed me. Tried to get me to sleep with him. He told me I didn’t deserve it, and I agreed. Fuck, i still agree. But, in that moment, I resisted because I figured our bond was much stronger than that for you to even consider leaving me… but I guess I was wrong, huh? You went off and cheated on ME! And what’s worse? You’re planning on leaving me.”_ _

__Hang on, I hadn’t even gotten to that part, yet… “Leaving?”  
“Yeah, your fucking phone just happens to be open to your intimate little conversation with Aron. Seems like he just can't wait for you to come back with all your stuff, eh? Well guess fucking what? There’s the front door, Jorel. If you want to leave so goddamn badly, you go right ahead. Fuck, Danny was right. You’d leave me in a heartbeat…”_ _

___“That’s… not true!”_  
“Well, you obviously want to be with him instead… So just go. I’ll call Danny and we can fuck in our bed until midnight, too, if that’s what you want.”  
“I only cheated because I thought you did the same!”   
“That’s the lamest excuse. Even if I did, it makes it okay for you, too? What a man…” He opened the door for me, and gestured out. “Come get your other shit later… I’ll leave it unlocked for you.” 

__There it was. The door out of his life. Out of this precious relationship. And he held it right open._ _

__I refused._ _

__“Something wrong? Leave, if you want.” He was trying not to get emotional, I could just tell. I kicked my suitcase, slowly walking over to him, and touched his face. To my surprise, he didn’t pull back, or even twitch. Thus, I forced my other hand to the other side, and pressed our lips together. I could feel his hand down my back, and I knew he was falling for my spell again. “I’m not leaving.” I simply said._ _

___“Aron’s waiting for you.”  
“No, he’s not.” I declared, swallowing the lump in my throat. “I called him again last night. He won't be expecting me anytime soon.”  
“Oh? And why is that?”_

__I shake my head with a subtle laugh. “He doesn’t love me. The only thing he would welcome me with is a teddy, and I don't want that… On him, anyways. Dylan, I have all I could ever want and need right fucking here. Coming home to a quaint little house like this to a diamond in the rough like you is the best thing about my day. Being able to stuff our faces with your amazing food, the blessing of sharing a bed at night, the ability to tell you everything from my darkest secrets to the random cat I saw in the alley, knowing you’d still want me around no matter how fucking dumb I am… I can't lose you. Not to Aron, or even Danny. He’ll have to find someone else, if he’s lucky enough.”_ _

__Dylan tapped his fingers on my back, thinking for a moment. Caressing my chin, he lifted my face towards him. “Who said I wanted you around? I’m stuck with you….” Stone face, dull eyes. They suddenly turned into a playful smirk. “Dummy, I wouldn’t be with Danny even if he had the car Tupac was murdered in. Being stuck with you is the best thing about my _life_.”_ _

__I laughed, pushing my head into his chest. “Ah… Dylan. Your humor is one of your best qualities, you know that?”  
“I’m NOT funny.” He chuckled, squeezing me. “Danny’s a friend, honestly. Shit, he’s been helping me get through this dumbass bullshit. I’m just glad it worked out.”_ _

___“You’re not still mad at me for cheating… right?”  
“Eh, I’m still upset but not angry. Who was top?”  
“Um… we took turns.”  
“Ah, like we do. Speaking of which, I do believe it’s _my__ turn... “ Suddenly there’s a hard squeeze on my ass, making me squeak. “Maybe there’s a way you can make up for all this… Your sex is one of the benefits of being stuck with your dumbass forever.” He pushed me towards the couch, attacking my mouth with his. 

__When I fell on our beat up sofa, he practically ripped his shirt off, unbuttoning his jeans before pouncing. All I could do was hold on while he went to work, grinding himself against my sweatpants. My shirt was next to leave, being tossed across the room. Dylan gave sweet, sloppy kisses on my chest, eagerly adventuring further. My sweats were pulled only slightly, hiim teasing around my area with that skilled mouth of his on my V line. My first moan, and I pleaded for more._ _

__After a few firm tugs, I was fully erect. He devilishly smiled up at me, playing with it between his fingers. Would Aron even eat me as if I was his last meal like Dylan does? My entire length went into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Dylan bobbed up and down, sending vibrations through my body that only turned me on more. He laughed at my pitiful pout when he pulled back, pulling down both of our bottoms._ _

__My legs wrapped around him like instinct. He was inside me in no time. He fit me like a puzzle in more than one way. Even though he took his sweet as time, I enjoyed every single moment, clinging onto him as he moved, hard and slow, the air filled with nothing but our breathless moans and the slap of skin. Dylan felt so amazing._ _

__“I love you… i fucking love you so much, Dylan…” I muttered in his ear.  
“I love you too.” No hesitation. “Don’t ever forget that…” He huffed before biting onto my ear lobes, fascinated by the plugs in his mouth. I smiled, holding him as close as I could, if it was possible. I didn’t think about Aron even once. How could I? With a man like this… All I could think about was this pleasure. Was this person I was stuck with for the rest of my life. This man I would laugh at for spitting his false teeth at age 85. The person I wanted the most. _ _

__We at last finished, and he collapsed on top of me gasping for air. Softly, I brush his hair, lips pressed against his sweaty forehead. “Babe… please, don’t ever think you’re not enough… you’re the fucking world to me.”  
“And… You don't ever think someone else is better than or superior to you, Jorel. Danny’s a cutie to the rest of the world but as far as I’m concerned he looks like some douchebag in a band. Oh, wait…” he laughed like an idiot at his own joke, and I couldn't help but laugh back, shaking my head at this dumb fuck._ _

___“Hey, what did Aron say last night anyways? Now that he knows you’re not going back anyways?”_  
“Oh… Nothing of interest. Besides, I think it’s for the best I stay the fuck away from that asshole. I’m changing my number in the morning.”  
“Atta boy, do it jealous-teenage-girl style!”   
“Yeah… I love you, dipshit.”  
“Love you too, asswipe.” 

__+=+=+=+=+=+_ _

_____”You called again. I knew you couldn’t resist.”_  
“Aron, I have a question.”  
“Yeah, I’ll suck your dick.”  
“No, not that… do you love me?”  
“Huh?”  
“Do. You. Love me? Simple question.” I could hear his laughter, followed by an ‘Oh, man…’  
“Jorel. You and your jokes.”  
“So you don't love me.”  
“Ah, I do… I do.”  
“Doesn’t sound convincing.”   
“What? I’m not gonna declare undying love for you like we’re on some sort of fucking soap opera, Jorel. Let’s skip that… get right onto fucking, eh? I’ll let you ride me this time… When you coming home? I’m getting hard already thinking about how wet you are.” 

____Dylan would never ever say such shit to me. He was still hugging my torso, slobber dribbled down his mouth as he gently snored. I smiled, playing with one of his curls, thinking about his sweet ‘I love you’ before he passed out. It was that moment that I realized what I was going to be missing out on, and what I would have to deal with. First of all, Aron’s face… then his language and the stupid sexual passes he would make, and I came to a decision.  “Aron… I don’t think I’ll be seeing you anytime soon.”  
“What? What about you moving in?”  
“Aron, I’m sorry. But I’ve been obsessing over you too long. You say you miss me, and you can't wait to fuck me… you send me pictures, and videos of yourself jerking off... You’ve never once said “I love you.” Never had you asked me about my day. You invite me for sex and not movies or dinner or, fuck, even seeing a show. I’m sorry, but I can't live with that.”_ _

___Aron didn’t have words for me. I could hear him shudder over the phone, like he was getting unnecessarily angry. “So I don't mean anything to you? What about last night, eh? You seemed to love me then.”  
“I never loved you… The only person I could ever consider those words for is laying right in my arms right now. Sorry, Aron. For both of us. But I should thank you… you brought us even closer together. Goodnight, and goodbye."_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was long. It's like 1 am now and I didn't bother rereading it for mistakes, so if you spot one... I don't really give a fuck I'm tired.  
> Feel free to comment! :3 And please, enjoy!


End file.
